1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an electric brewing system. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an electric brewing system powered by human-generated electricity. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to an electric brewing system powered by electricity created by bicycle-powered generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brewing beer is a process which requires a great deal of energy. Energy is required to (1) heat water for the mash tun, (2) boil the wort in the kettle, (3) cool the wort to a temperature that is suitable for pitching the yeast, and then (4) controlling the temperature of the beer as it ferments. These energy costs represent a considerable share of the total production costs of beer. It is assumed that the share of the energy costs will continue to trend upward due to the shortage of fossil fuels and the associated higher energy costs.
Furthermore, there is a growing movement toward using renewable and green energy sources to reduce the impact on the environment. For example, Uinta Brewing Company, located in Salt Lake City, Utah, adopted this strategy in its brewing process when it became 100% powered by wind turbines in 2001. It has since added solar panels to supplement its growing energy demands.
In addition, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0148556 to Stippler et al. discloses a brewery in which the brewing water is at least partially heated using solar collectors which convert solar radiation from the sun into thermal energy.
The present invention, as detailed hereinbelow, seeks to further improve upon these green energy sources for brewing by providing a cooperative system of powering the brewery that is interactive with its patrons by using electricity actually generated by the patrons, and which also displays the production of green energy in a manner that encourages further participation and production.